Summon Naruto?
by King Hawke
Summary: the summons world and the shinobi world are reversed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That's why this is on fanfiction. Duh!

Flames roar as they sweep through the thick forest. Near the fire the pudgy figures of toads sit, spewing gallons of water onto the raging fire. "Put out the fire! The Demon approaches the village!" shouts a frantic leopard. A long sword is strapped to the leopard's back with a thin breastplate covering its stomach.

The looming figure of the Elemental Fire Demon Kyupi (I did that on purpose) slowly saunters towards the walled village, leaving scorched patches of forest behind with each step. Giant dragonflies and beetles launch element-based attacks at the beast. Several of the pesky bugs disintegrate into flames when they get too close. Several giant moths explode, somehow having missed the battle going on and being drawn to the fire.

"Idiots!" groans a large pig as it slaps its forehead protector. "Just another reason why moths will Never Ever become ninja! They barely make passable samurai! One fire jutsu, and they're done!"

Gamabunta sits outside the village walls spouting large streams of water and water bullets, slowing down the demon. On his head, the human known as Minato Namikaze, the boss summon of Namikaze contract with the toads, runs through an exhaustively long string of handsigns. "No way I can talk you out of it then?" Minato calls to his summoner. A baby toad sits at his feet.

Gamabunta grunts, "You know perfectly well that only a toad has the capacity to hold in such a creature as the Kyupi, Minato!"

"But your own son?" the blonde human yells back, slowly coming to a halt in the handsigns.

The oldest of the giant toads lands beside Gamabunta, smoking a short pipe. "He will be a hero, Gamabunta," it promises gravely.

"If he isn't, I will come back from the dead and teach the village a lesson myself!" Gamabunta mutters, already angry at what he has to do.

A small spiral is painted on the baby toad's stomach. It begins to glow bright red as the Kyupi nears Gamabunta. The gigantic toad draws his short sword, carefully handing Minato and the baby toad to the Toad Elder. "Take care of Gamamichi, you old toad. Minato, look after him!"

They both nod solemnly. "Good," he murmurs, letting out a stream of smoke from his snout.

The fire demon roars as the short sword of the village leader clashes with his nine clawed paws. "Get away from my village, Demon!" the toad shouts, fire drying out his skin quickly. Wild slashes at the nine-legged fire demon send short streams of lava flying from the blade. The demon lunges forward, catching the sword in between its horns. It lets out a beastial roar as it snaps his sword. Gamabunta jumps back, but the demon's large jaws clamp around his neck before he can escape.

Minato shouts, "Seal!" The demon releases the crippled toad and turns to face its new victim. The seal glows brightly as the energy from the demon swirls into a fiery tornado, being sucked into the seal on the toad's stomach. Gamabunta grunts weakly, "We die together, demon. See you in the watery paradise of Naboo! Nothing but water for you, my ugly adversary." He lets out a deep sigh as he sits back and relaxes. A smile slowly crosses his face as his body becomes still.

The Elder shakes his head sadly as it witnesses their finest shinobi and Hokage perish.

Minato stands, a tear escaping his eye. "Anything else, Boss?" he asks quietly.

"No," croaks the Elder Toad. "But, next time you are summoned, Enma is Hokage again. The council agreed, despite his protests." The spiky blonde human nods once and disappears in a bright yellow flash.

A wolf almost as big as the giant toad stalks closer with a patch over its eye. "His son?" he growls.

The Elder glares at the wolf. "Dinzu, he is not to be made into a weapon! Gamabunta forbid it!"

"I don't see the old toad around here now, and the only one stopping me is you," the wolf snarls, baring his fangs.

A huge rabbit lands nearby and snaps, "Then you overlook me, Dinzu. Go get you weapon elsewhere. Don't make the Wabbits mad! We kick your butt every time! Need reminder?"

Dinzu snarls and crouches for a lunge when the loud buzzing of the beetles reach his ears. Crawling around his feet are the beetles, their trenchcoat wearing summons ready to attack at their command.

Dinzu bites his lip and a large drop of blood splatters onto the ground. He stomps on the drop of blood and a short silver-haired human appears. A dark mask covers most of his face as he stares at a small pink book. The perverse giggle coming from him makes the old war wolf sigh. "Kakashi!" he barks.

Kakashi looks around, startled by the bark. "Oh, hi. Did you want something? I was just getting to the good part!"

"You are always getting to the good part, Kakashi," Dinzu growls.

Kakashi eye-smiles, "It's not my fault he writes so well!"

"Pervert," coughs a trench coat summon, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.

Kakashi's visible eye narrows, "You never appreciate true art, Shibi Aburame!"

"Anyways!" interrupts the Elder Toad.

Enma swings from a vine onto the Rabbit's back, a large black pole hanging over his back under both arms. "Go suck a banana and get lost, Dinzu. We don't have time for this. We have to get everyone back inside to start repairs. The toad child remains in the care of the Toad Clan. The Monkey clan extends its protection to him also. Now get lost!"

Dinzu looks around at the multiple opponents and growls, "He'll be my weapon soon enough." The giant wolf leaps over their heads and runs into the distance. Kakashi sighs at being left behind again. He snaps his fingers and disappears in a small cloud of smoke.

**Author's notes:**

Okay, this is my first try at this kind of thing, so be generous please. I make these up as I go along. These are how the clans will work, and who they can summon:

_Major clans_:

Dragonflies can summon the Hyuga clan.

Cats can summon the Uchiha clan.

Pigs can summon the Akimichi clan.

Giant Beetles can summon the Aburame clan.

Dogs summon Inuzuka clan. (Dinzu, the replacement for Donzo, has Kakashi as his

personal summon.)

Deer summon the Nara clan

Rabbits, you know, the Monty Python Holy Grail kind, hehe, the most vicious little rodents you will ever set eyes on! They'll rip your head right off! I stand corrected, they'll just rip open your throat and let you bleed to death, summon the Yamanaka clan.

Toads summon Jiraiya, Naruto, Minato, Namikaze clan.

_Minor clans_:

Monkeys summon the Sarutobi Clan.

Turtles summon the Gai Clan (Rock Lee, etc)

Porcupines can summon Genma Shiranui's clan, who specialize in sebon and quill attacks.

Pandas summon the Haruno clan. Not many of the pandas are ninja.

Chipmunks summon Tenten's clan, due to their long range attacks.

Snakes summon Orochimaru's clan, Anko, etc.

Foxes summon the sword wielding Gekkou Hayate's clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you fans for your support! I wasn't sure how well it would go over in the fanfic world. Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

The large scarred wolf pounces on a squirrel, snapping its neck before it can get away or resist. "I cannot believe I am reduced to this by a mere monkey!" he mutters as he scratches behind his ear. Dinzu sighs, "I wonder how the rest of the clan is doing."

"Why do you need thossse foolsss?" hisses a deep voice behind him. He spins on his haunches with the squirrel laying beside him. He looks up at the huge purple snake towering over him.

Dinzu snarls, "Hello, Manda."

"Sssoo nice of you to remember," the snake king hisses slowly. "But the ssstupid monkeysss are in power again I hear."

The wolf barks warningly, "Your name and picture are in every Jungle book from Hidden Leaf to Hidden Waterfall. What do you want with me?"

The snake hiss laughs, "Sso ssimple minded as alwaysss, little Dinzuuu. I wasss actually hunting ssquirrel. Hunting sssquirrels and finding a much bigger prize." Dinzu barks loudly, baring his canines warningly. "I have an offer, ssstupid mutt," the snake king says slowly.

Dinzu stares up at the tall snake cautiously, "Make it and get out of here! If any of the leaf catch you then—"

"Then those foolsss will die or we will both dieee. Ssssss," he chuckles evilly. "It concernsss the little bratsss with the demon in his water-filled belly."

The wolf remains on his guard and tilts his head alittle as he ponders the situation. "Go on," he replies after a long minute. The wide toothy grin on Manda's face gives him a very uneasy feeling.

**In Konoha:**

Enma holds the baby toad up above the crowd, "Behold, the conqueror of the fire demon Kyupi!" The elder toad and a short gray fox stand on either side of him.

A large lion roars, "Kill it before the Kyupi can escape!" The answering roars of the feline clan fills the air.

"You sure are dumb for the supposed king of the jungle," calls a large antlered deer lazily. The porcupines smirk at the offended gasps of the cats, chewing on short quills.

Enma calls loudly to the crowd, "Gamabunta wished his son to be honored as a hero! Who else would despise his last wish?" The entire crowd falls deathly silent.

"I would. That toad never should have been Hokage," roars the lion proudly.

The rabbits draw their carrot-shaped knives and swords as their leader snaps, "Care to repeat, pretty kitty? Knights of Ne no handle us! You think you can?"

The old turtle slams his fist down on the ground and a terrifying green creature appears before the crowd. "The springtime of YOUTH radiates through you all!" Gai shouts, giving everyone a blinding smile and a thumbs up. The genjutsu that even the snake kingdom fears surrounds the village in a strange beach. The other turtles pull into their shells and close all openings to block out the sound.

The lion's roar of confidence turns to a scared meow at the genjutsu. He summons a red-eyed human. "What is it this time, Scar?" the human frowns.

The lion whimpers, "The Green One is back! Make it go away!"

"Gai, don't you ever grow weary of terrorizing the village?" the man calls.

Gai shouts, "Have no fear, Itachi! The springtime of YOUTH shall cleanse such Unyouthfulness from even the most corrupt of the ninja!" The genjutsu comes back with force.

Itachi's swirling Sharingan eyes release the genjutsu. "Go home, Gai." The Uchiha disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

The turtle drawls, "Cats, you will honor Gamabunta's last request, or I will send Gai, his clan, and his students into your homes for all of eternity. Until their hard work and youthfulness rubs off onto you. They are all too fast to be caught by some mangy cats." The pandas and large dragonflies laugh quietly. "And that goes for your two buddy clans too," he finishes. The pandas and dragonflies glare at the old turtle fearfully.

"That's right!" Gai announces again. "My youthfulness shall keep me from harm!" The chipmunks stare at the thin man with starry eyes.

Enma slowly rubs his temples with his tail. "HD (short for Hard Worker), put your summon away before you start a civil war." To almost everyone's relief, the green clad summon disappears. The chipmunks all sigh when he vanishes, some of them wiping away tears.

"So who sees his boy as a hero?" asks the deer clan leader lazily. All the clans with the exception of the three snobby clans mutter their allegiance to Gamabunta's last wish.

The gray fox swishes her tail slowly and tells Enma, "I swear, those snobs are almost as stupid as humans! Thinking that the jailer is like the prisoner."

"I know," Enma replies bluntly. "The boy is under the Monkey Clan's protection!"

"And ours," mumbles the largest of the beetles. Almost the entire village stares at him in shock.

A panda gasps, "He spoke!" The other clans quickly follow suit.

"Good!" grins the monkey king happily. "That's the spirit! The toads will look after their child. If anything happens to the demon container, our clans will declare war on whichever clan is found to be responsible." He swings his dark pole with one hand and slams it down onto the roof tiles, shattering one of the tiles to emphasize his statement.

The crowd slowly disperses, dark glares being shot throughout the village. Murmurings of "traitor" and "snobs" fill the air as everyone goes back to their own businesses and homes.

"That went better than I had hoped," says the Toad Elder quietly.

The fox smirks, "What do you take the village for? Human?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. You get the idea

Several years after the town meeting, the young red and black toad Gamakichi rolls off of his lily pad onto the dried up ground. He examines the dirt and sighs. The toad hops down the stairs from his room. "Good morning, Kichi," croaks his Aunt as she puts fly patties in the center of the low kitchen table. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a nightmare, Auntie Leap. All the water around my lily pad evaporated while I slept, and I need more," he says, looking sadly at the ground.

Aunt Leap slides him a fly patty and smiles. "Don't worry, Kichi; at least you don't wet your pad like Tetsu." Gamakichi gives her an amused smile.

The yellowish chubby toad protests as he hops into the room, "I do not...often." He plops onto a small stump chair near Gamakichi.

Ignoring his cousin, Gamakichi slurps down his algae drink through a hollow reed loudly. "Don't slurp your juice, Michi," scolds Aunt Leap sternly.

Gamatetsu snickers at his cousin's misfortune. Narrowing his eyes, the red and black spotted toad nabs a fly patty from his Gamatetsu's plate with his tongue. Gamatetsu throws his algae juice angrily but the juice evaporates before it can hit him. Gamakichi spits a small stream of oil onto the yellow toad's leaf cup and plate. The oil ignites into a raging fire with a wink from Gamakichi.

"No fair!" cries the yellowish toad as he hops away from the fire. The flames lick after him although it only barely singes his long-sleeved striped shirt. "You used fire!"

Aunt Leap leans onto the table, frowning disapprovingly. "Kichi, put out your fire now! It's almost time for your first day at the Forest Academy for Shinobi!"

"He started it," grumbles the red toad, but the fire quickly fades to smoky embers.

Gamatetsu picks up five food storage scrolls and ties it around his waist with a thin rope belt. His red and black cousin grabs one scroll and jumps after him, quickly passing him. "Hurry or we'll be late!" calls Gamakichi to his slower relative.

"These scrolls are heavy!" Gamatetsu whines.

Gamakichi retorts, hopping backwards to look at his cousin, "Then stop grabbing so many food scrolls!"

"I need them," whines the yellowish toad loudly as he tries to catch up. "I'll get hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" answers Gamakichi, rolling his eyes.

A tall blue-splattered panda steps into his path. "Gamakichi, do not forget to stop by my flower shop after school today as punishment," the panda growls.

"Yama!" exclaims the small toad in surprise, "But you look so good in blue! Why am I being punished?"

The panda leans over him threateningly, "Be there while I try to get the paint out of my fur! Your uncle approved the punishment."

Gamakichi gulps nervously, "Uncle Bumba knows?" The bear nods slowly. "I'll be there!" assures the young toad.

"Yes, you will," states the blue-covered store owner before walking away in a hurry.

Gamatetsu hops up to him breathlessly. "What was that about, kichi?"

"Yama of the flower shop found out I pulled off the blue paint prank in his tool cabinet," mumbles the red toad unhappily. Gamatetsu sighs and they hop to the Academy together. Young animals from all over Konoha crowd into the huge hollowed out tree where the academy is located. The only animal children that enter without a hassle are the porcupines, for obvious reasons. The two toads follow close behind the porcupines until they can get to their seats safely. The new students find seats while the second and third year students travel up the wide staircase to the second and third floors.

Two teachers stand behind the desk on the first floor: a white rabbit and a short gray chipmunk. "I will be your teacher and this is Ikuzim, your second instructor," the white rabbit announces while the students are getting seated. "My name is Akuri, but you will address us as Sensei or Mister before our names. Am I understood?"

The students acknowledge what he said with their various calls. Ikuzim steps forward and says, "Good. Each of you have received a summon seal somewhere on you from your parents or family. They also taught you all about how to channel chakra into the seals before you arrived; they told us when they registered all of you as students. It is important that both the summons and the summoners learn how to be good ninja or you will be at a great disadvantage in combat situations. Put a few drops of blood on the scroll and push chakra into it." Humans poof into existence all over the room, ranging from Neji to Shino.

Iruka and Mizuki poof into existence in front of the teachers. Akuri orders, "Iruka, please work with Ikuzim's summon to teach the other summons and keep a watchful eye on the students while we teach." Iruka nods cheerfully and salutes, but Mizuki stifles a groan when he sees that Gamatetsu summoned Naruto.

Gamakichi sits next to his own strange summon. His summon looks identical to Naruto, only he has fiery red hair, black and orange sleeveless shirt and pants, pronounced whisker marks on his cheeks, slightly longer and sharper teeth than normal, and the symbol for water is tattooed onto his left hand while the symbol for fire is tattooed on his right hand. The wild look in his eyes and barely restrained energy radiating from him catches Akuri's attention immediately, but he decides to wait and see what will happen before he acts negatively against the summon.

The lesson begins with history, and the students and humans go through their subjects. During the math class, Gamamichi whispers to his summon, "What's your name? I'm Gamakichi."

The boy releases a feral growl. "Naruubi. Nobody has ever summoned me before. When can we fight someone?" The human growls disappointedly when the young toad shrugs.

"Pay attention!" shouts Iruka, throwing an eraser at Gamamichi and Naruubi. The boy hops onto the desk and catches the eraser. He glares at the teacher dangerously, crushing the eraser into dust. Naruubi drops back to his master's side and crouches beside him, snarling protectively.

After a few seconds of silence, Ikuzim continues the lesson, eyeing Gamakichi while Mizuki eyes Naruubi. Schemes of equal malevolence run through their minds concerning the toad and his summon. Naruto and Naruubi exchange glances and nod just enough for the other to notice. The two toads remain oblivious to the silent communication going on around them.

Kiba sniffs the air from beside his summoner Akamaru. He glares at Naruubi and murmurs, "Something is very wrong with him. I can smell it." Akamaru listens to his summon and examines the strange summon from a distance. His nose agrees with Kiba's. He can't shake the looming feeling in his gut that something bad is going to happen.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and names of the animal characters for the most part

In the dimly lit council chambers of the Wildcat Clan, the Feline High Council assembles. "We all know why we are here," states the Lion calmly.

A cheetah leans forward from his chair and growls, "The demon toad must die before the seal breaks and it is lose upon us again! The Hokage has become weak to not see the danger." The council roars in agreement, slamming their fists down on the long table.

The white furred tiger purrs while inspecting his claws for dirt, "As the rightful kings of the jungle, it is our right to rule the Leaf Village." He glances up at the group seriously. "Which is why this meeting has been called." A panther slinks into the room silently, blending in with the shadows.

An old cougar brushes some grime from his light ninja armor and flicks it aside. "Konoha should be ours, not under the rule of some monkey!" His eyes seem to glow in the dim light. "Our warriors are ready to take Konoha. All they await is the order."

"You will not betray the village," a voice snarls from the darkness. The gaze of the council falls on the luminescent eyes of the panther. Its sword is drawn and pointing at them.

"Bagheera," says the puma slowly. "The prodigy of your clan, and you would choose the village over your own flesh and blood?" The veteran warriors comprising the council rise with their armor glistening in the torch light. They immediately summon the Uchiha council and draw their weapons.

"Yes," Bagheera says, his jet-black fur bristling. Claws slowly extend to grip the sword hilt better as a young human appears next to the panther. "Itachi, they plan a coup and the assassination of Enma the Hokage."

Itachi drops to a defensive stance and nods. He draws his katana and says firmly, "Then the traitors will all die."

The lion presses a button under the table and roars, "Bagheera is a traitor to the clan! Execute him!" His voice echoes throughout the compound. Ninja rush into the room with their clawed hands flying through handsigns. Bagheera pounces on the nearest one, blood filling the air. Itachi sprints forward with his summoner with a cold look in his eyes.

**At the Academy:**

The academy classes are dismissed. Naruubi stalks beside Gamakichi defensively with his eyes darting in all directions. Naruto chats loudly to Naruubi, who does his best to ignore the meaningless noise.

"That was fun," says Gamatetsu to his cousin. Naruubi clenches his fists and looks ready to forcibly shut Naruto's mouth. A young panther crosses their path with Sasuke Uchiha beside him.

The two boys stop and glare at the young Uchiha. Naruubi grins, "Let's fix their arrogant faces!"

Naruto answers mischievously, "Let's prank them!" Gamatetsu looks worried, but Gamakichi looks interested.

"We will have to beat them to their house if we're going to prank their room. And we can't afford to get caught! They tried to kill us last time we were caught," Gamakichi says as he rubs his webbed hands together. The three take off towards the Cat District.

Gamatetsu whimpers and murmurs to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this!" Louder, he calls, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" He hops after them as quickly as he can. Naruubi leads the way with an evil grin on his face.

When they come to the Cat Compound, they sneak in through a small hole in the wall. The two summons whisper to each other and carefully tiptoe through the quiet alleyways. The toads follow them, but they all come to a screeching halt when they sneak into the window of the panther's home and are greeted by a large puddle of blood and a dead ninja. Naruubi's grin widens while Naruto and his summoner look worried. "M-maybe we should go get help!" Gamatetsu whispers shakily.

Naruubi growls harshly, "Come on, crybaby! We made it this far, the least we can do is find out what is going on before we call in the cavalry!" Gamakichi is hesitant although he nods in agreement.

"If something is going on, we should gather more information before we head back! That's what ninjas do!" the red toad announces as quietly as he can.

The wild-looking summon creeps down the stairs and finds more bodies. They follow him slowly and look into the village center. Standing in the center surrounded by bodies is the reknown ninja Bagheera. His normally sleek black fur is coated with blood and scratches. His Anbu armor has deep gouges in it and his sword is stained red. He defends himself against the furious attacks of the clan. Itachi stands back to back with him, firing off one handed jutsu with his summoner and fighting back the human and feline barrage.

"He needs help!" says Gamakichi, much to Gamatetsu's despair. Naruubi nods fiercely and snarls, "It's about time we got to show our worth!" Gamakichi hops out of the house with Naruubi and they attack the nearest ninja. Caught off guard, the striped feline is knocked back by Naruubi's fists and a small fire jutsu from Gamakichi. A blur rushes past them and Naruto swings his small fist into the cat's stomach with all his might, causing the ninja to stagger backwards. Gamatetsu swallows the last of a banana that nobody knew he had and tosses the yellow peel into the cat's path. It trips on the peel and crashes to the ground. Naruubi grins and rushes past his calmer look-a-like and jams a kunai in between the ninja's eyes, killing it instantly.

Blood spurts onto his hands and clothes. Naruubi glares up at his companions with bloodlust filling his eyes. "Let's keep going!" he roars. The small human rushes towards Bagheera, his kunai igniting into a short fire blade. His other hand drips with water as a small blob of water swirls in his palm, right above the kanji for water tattooed on his skin. It turns into a spiked ball of water and he hurls it at a ninja attacking the panther. The sharp water cuts through the bobcat's leg, lodging itself deep into the wound before losing its shape and collapsing into a normal handful of water. Bagheera takes advantage of the distraction, decapitating his opponent with a single swing.

Other ninja attack the small human but their swords meet with his fiery blade. He fights them back furiously, the randomness of his strikes and his amazing dodging ability keeping them off balance. Snapping out of their shock, the two toads and Naruto rush into the battle. The younger feline ninjas attack the small toads, Gamatetsu using minor water jutsu to make things muddy or more slippery and using hard candy as weapons. "I knew my love for rock candy would come in handy someday!" he pants as he blocks a shuriken with his stick of solid candy.

Gamakichi receives a deep slash to the stomach from an attacking Shinobi. As pain overwhelms him, a wave of fire bursts out of him in all directions, roasting the attacking ninja. Tears evaporate from his slippery skin and are replaced with small blobs of magma rolling down his cheeks. His red skin glows with energy and two claws of pure fire erupt from his wound, pulling it shut roughly and sealing it with fire. He screams in pain as the claws finish their task and savagely rips apart any ninja in reach.

Bagheera spins and ducks under the blows of his enemies, slicing and firing jutsus smoothly, his exhaustion starting to show.

Naruto forms a few handsigns and shouts, "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Dozens of Naruto's appear. He smiles widely and they mob the ninja assaulting them. Several of them poof out of existence, but the sheer numbers overwhelm them, attacking in packs. Being in the heat of battle, they have little choice but to get over their first kill and keep fighting.

Naruubi is the only one of the four to seem to be truly enjoying the fight. He forms a fire clone and a water clone of himself. One holds a water sword, while the other holds a fire sword. The trio grins manically and carves their way through the oncoming ninja, blood covering them as they fight. They seem to get more energized and frenzied the more blood they see.

The privacy seals covering the Cat Compound stop the rest of the village to know what atrocities are taking place beyond the clan walls. In the Hokage Tower, Enma sighs as he and Sarutobi fill out paperwork. "Why do I have a headache?" Sarutobi asks the monkey Hokage.

Enma sighs and scratches his back with his tail. "Probably just the Council cooking up more disputes to brawl over." The grey-haired man nods slowly and goes back to the paperwork.

**Entrance of the Cat Compound:**

The young panther pushes the gate open and closes it behind him quickly. He gets ready to dash home when the overpowering scent of blood assails his nose. Even his summon Sasuke crinkles his nose in disgust. "What is going on here?" the panther meows. When he receives no answer, he rushes down the street with his human. Blood and corpses of the clan are passed with growing panic.

He finally reaches the village center as the last wave of Cat Ninja assault the small group. Gamatetsu squirts two juice boxes into the air and forms small handsigns, the juice forming a miniature toad and hopping into the face of an incoming ninja. It leaps into the cat's open mouth and gets stuck in his throat, drowning him from the inside. The cold look in Gamatetsu's eyes and tears running down his chubby cheeks are only matched by the puddles of lava forming at Gamakichi's feet as he launches fire jutsu after fire jutsu at the ninjas. Bagheera ducks under the fire jutsus being fired and jabs his blade into the face of yet another clan member.

Naruto's bright orange clothes are rags and only his pants still hang on his scarred skin. He pants but still swings around an oversized sword that he found on the body of one of his attackers, slashing anyone foolish enough to come close to him. Naruubi and his two clones work in unison, the Water Clone blocking the attacks, the Fire Clone counter attacking, and the real Naruubi landing the final blow. They work like clockwork, systematically killing off the incoming ninjas. "Keep'em coming!" snarls Naruubi, his feral features obvious in the midst of the battle. Scratches and blood cover all three of them and Naruubi's right knee is bending the wrong way, but he doesn't seem to notice.

The young panther and Sasuke watch in horrified awe at the carnage their older brothers and classmates are causing. When the final ninja falls under Itachi's blade, the group collapses in exhaustion. Naruubi pops his knee the right way with a pain-filled roar as his two clones support him. "Now that was fun!" he laughs crazily despite the pain shooting through every muscle in his body.

"Brother? What have you done?" the panther and Sasuke ask simultaneously, staring at their older brothers in horror.

Itachi approaches Sasuke and gazes down into his eyes solemnly, "I cannot have you blamed for this. Mangekyou Sharingan!" His eyes turn into a shuriken shape and Sasuke's world changes. A moment later, he collapses to the ground crying and cursing his older brother for murdering the clan.

Bagheera ignores the human summons and kneels in front of his brother. "The clan tried to take over the village, Kovu. I tried to persuade them to stop their madness, but they attacked me. Father said that I was a traitor and everyone believed them."

Kovu stares at his blood-covered brother in shock and says quietly, "Dad would never do something like that! He loved this village!"

"He loved the power of this village, Kovu! He didn't love this village!" Bagheera growls. "If it hadn't been for your classmates and their summons, I would have been overwhelmed. I owe them my life. I am going to report to the Hokage."

"Traitor!" Kovu calls after him as he starts to leave. That single word freezes Bagheera in his tracks. He slowly turns and picks Kovu up by the back of his neck and stares into his eyes.

"Hate me, love me, respect me, fear me, I don't care anymore, _Brother_," the older panther spits the last word. "But, I know that what I did was in the best interests of this village. If you want to make me pay for my 'crimes' someday, then be my guest. Until that day, stay out of my way. I would hate to kill the last of my family because he was foolish enough to attack me." He turns to walk away and strolls towards the gate.

Kovu pulls out a kunai and lets out a small roar as he charges at his brother. Bagheera senses him coming and sends him flying with a sharp back kick to the head. The young panther hits a wall and collapses to the ground unconscious, blood leaking from the new cut on his head. Bagheera glances down at his brother and sighs, "Now that you're injured, you are for certain out of danger. Goodbye, my brother. Be safe until you are strong enough to come looking for me."

He tries to gather the two exhausted academy students. The claws hesitate when Bagheera approaches him, but fade into nothingness. He sighs and mutters, "So this is the container I've heard so much about." The panther runs with both students and leaps over the wall towards the massive Hokage Tower. Naruubi and his Fire clone leap after them, the fire clone supporting him. The Water clone puts Naruto's arm over his shoulder and leaps after them.

When they get to the Hokage Tower, they push past the guards who are too startled by their appearances to do anything. The secretary sees them coming and says, "You can't go in there without an appointment!" Naruubi throws a shuriken at the old owl tiredly, the small throwing star pinning her papers to the desk.

"Shut up, ya old bird," he growls. The Fire clone's sword slices the door in half and Bagheera kicks the splintered door aside. The Hokage jumps onto his desk, twirling a long black pole in his hand defensively. Sarutobi starts to form handsigns when he sees who it is.

Enma plants the pole into the ground next to him and clears his desk with one swipe. They lay the two unconscious toads on the desk carefully. "What in Gamabunta's name happened to you?" Sarutobi yells, taking in their worn and bloody appearances.

Bagheera collapses into a chair and growls, "The Cat High Council was planning a military takeover and I overheard their discussion. When they realized that I would not join them and most likely alert you to their plans, they assaulted me and announced to the clan that I was a traitor. The entire clan arrived to kill me. I was about to be overwhelmed when these two arrived. One was using very…unconventional weapons, and the other was using limbs of flame and fire jutsus as if it were as simple as breathing for him!"

Naruubi clears his throat and glares at the black panther, "Forgetting someone, Feline?"

Bagheera rubs his temples and drops his sword and sheath to the floor next to his chair. "Yes, these two summons also contributed. The blonde human used dozens of shadow clones to even the odds while the rude one slaughtered anyone he or his two clones met that were heading in our direction."

"That's right!" Naruubi snarls proudly, puffing out his chest. "We kicked butt and saved his tail!" Bagheera's tail rises and the feline examines it. Half of it is missing but is no longer bleeding. Naruubi notices it and shrugs, "Well, we saved most of it!" Enma palms his forehead at their bickering.

"So, the jist of what you are telling me, Bagheera, is that these two academy students and their summons took part in a battle with you and your summon, resulting in the total annihilation of your clan, and all of you survived?" Enma asks, leaning against his pole, sitting cross legged on the desk.

Bagheera shakes his head slowly, "My little brother Kovu still lives. He came home as the battle was ending and didn't believe me when I told him the truth. When he attacked me, I knocked him unconscious and left a minor wound to relieve any suspicion anyone else may have about his involvement in the battle."

Sarutobi snaps his fingers and a brown rabbit with a mask on appears. He orders, "Send a squad to the Feline Clan, you should encounter no opposition. Bring any survivors to the hospital." The rabbit salutes and disappears in a small flurry of leaves. Sarutobi turns back to Enma, "You do realize that the council is going to have a riot about this."

Enma groans, "I know! I know! This is going to be a headache, but at least it is better than a civil war!"

Sarutobi snaps, "If the village finds out what happened, there Will be a civil war!"

Bagheera and Itachi exchange glances and Itachi suggests, "Sir, if I may, I would advise that Bagheera and I are marked as missing nins for the murder of the Feline Clan. Civil War will be averted, and we can work as deep cover agents in the criminal underworld."

"Absolutely out of the question!" Enma frowns darkly. "You are heroes! You saved this village from a military coup!"

"The others will not see it that way," Bagheera says bluntly. "We will remain under your command, secretly. We will send curriers with reports for your eyes only. If another Hokage is selected, he or she can be told the truth and do as they see best. Just give us a head start on our way out."

Enma and Sarutobi share an identical sigh. "I am getting too old for this," Sarutobi sighs.

"We both are, my friend," Enma replies tiredly. "We both are." He looks up at the panther and his companion. "Fine, you two will be missing nins, and my most trusted medics will heal these others up and put up memory blocks in the toads' minds. The blocks should hold until they are old enough to deal with the trauma of tonight."

Bagheera and Itachi nod. "Goodbye, Lord Hokage," Bagheera bows. "I pray that someday, our brothers will forgive us and we may return to the village."

"Farewell, young heroes," Enma says with a weak frown. "Be safe on your journey. You have a hard path ahead of you."

Itachi bows and mutters, "That is a given." They both jump out the Hokage's window and disappear into the night.

"We'll give them a few hours," Enma tells Sarutobi. The old man nods and starts writing out the speech that they are going to give the council.

The white-furred monkey gazes down kindly at the two young toads and their weary summons, "You are going to be a bundle of trouble, aren't you?"

Naruto chuckles a little and Naruubi growls with a grin, "Only if we can be!" Enma smiles slightly at their high spirits.

**Read and Review! The more reviews, the more I write!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Narutoverse

**

* * *

**

Graduation Day at the Academy:

The children sit restlessly in their seats, awaiting their final exam. One by one, the rabbit and squirrel teachers instruct the children to perform a henge and a clone. "Let's have quiet," Akuri says with Iruka telling the summons the same. The children keep talking, ignoring their teachers.

Akuri performs the Evil Killer Bunny Head Jutsu while Iruka shows the infamous Demon Head Jutsu. They shout simultaneously, "Everyone, Quiet!" The class instantly goes silent. The jutsu are dispelled and Akuri says loudly, "Today is Final Exams. It'll be Henge and Clone. Seat number 1 to the end is the order in which you'll take the test. Come to the front of the class and perform both jutsu. Begin!"

The students come up as instructed and perform the jutsu. Kovu and Gamakichi exchange glares since for some reason they have clashed since day one. Something in the back of their minds, just out of their reach, tells them that they are enemies. The panther and the toad both perform flawlessly, as do their summons. Naruto performs well with his Shadow Clones, but Gamatetsu's clone was pitiful, so they both failed.

Mizuki and Ikuzim pull Gamatetsu and Naruto aside on their way out the door. They whispers, "Don't tell Master Iruka or Akuri, but there is another way you can pass. Just steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower and bring it to the old cave in the forest. If you can do that without getting caught and manage to learn two jutsu, you pass."

Naruto and Gamatetsu frown slightly. The young toad says, "I don't know. Something about this stinks, and it's not flies."

Ikuzim smiles at the young toad and his summon, "Would I lie to you about something this important? The Hokage has given all instructors the authority to make any test we want. That was Iruka and Akuri's test. This one is mine." The toad nods quickly, sucking on a lollipop.

"Okay, Master Ikuzim," he says. "I'll do the test tonight. Can I go home and get ready for it?"

The gray chipmunk nods, "Yes, you can, but don't tell anyone about this test. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay!" he says happily before hopping off with his summon. He sucks on his lollipop and joins his cousin. "Hey, Kichi! Guess what! Don't tell anybody, but I'm going to take a makeup test tonight. Masters Ikuzim and Mizuki set up a test for me. I have to steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn two jutsu from it without getting caught."

Gamakichi and Naruubi exchange furious looks. Naruubi growls to his summoner quietly, "Ikuzim is playing him for a fool and is going to get him killed."

The red and black toad states back, "Than we'll have to go along to keep him out of trouble. It'll be the best and hardest prank ever along with learning new jutsu."

"Good point," Naruubi grins mischievously. The wild looking summons glances over at Gamatetsu. "We're coming too. Just in case you need help. Masters Mizuki and Ikuzim will let you pass if they don't know we helped you." Gamatetsu and Naruto shrug and accept their reasoning.

**Later That Night: **

The four pranksters of Konoha sneak out of their rooms, leaving lifelike, home made dolls in their place (very useful for pranking and having an alibi). Naruto and Naruubi go in first, looking around the Hokage Tower for the scroll.

"Lord Enma," an Anbu squirrel bows as she appears before him. "Gamatetsu, Gamakichi, and their summons are sneaking about the Tower. Should we apprehend them and inform their clan?"

The monkey king thinks about it and shakes his head, "No, I think we should keep watching them and not let them know that we know they are here. I want to see what they are after and why. Take your squad and follow them. If they attempt to leave Konoha, than you can arrest them, but not until then."

"As you wish, Hokage," she boys again before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruubi sniffs the air and growls to Naruto, "I smell Anbu."

"They don't know we're here yet, do they?" Gamatetsu asks nervously.

Naruubi shakes his head, "If they knew, we'd be caught already."

"They must know of the test! That's it!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

Gamakichi covers the loud blonde's mouth quickly and looks around. He whispers harshly, "The purpose of this test is stealth. So don't talk! Got it?" Naruto nods and mumbles affirmative under the toad's hand. "Good, now let's go."

They sneak around, using a paint bomb to distract the secretary. They roll into the Hokage's office but nobody is there. "He must have already gone home," Gamatetsu reasons. Naruto frowns since usually Sarutobi would still be left behind, but he is gone too. They carefully tip toe past the desk, looking around for any hidden traps or genjutsu.

Gamatetsu opens a small trap door behind the Hokage's desk and pulls out a huge scroll. "Got it!" The scroll has in bold print across its side: _Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. Do not open._ They hop onto the humans' backs and sprint past the distracted secretary, down the stairs, and out through the forest, running as fast as they can through the dimly lit streets.

Naruubi grins, "Too easy."

"That's what worries me," Gamakichi replies evenly. They follow Gamatetsu's lead until they get to the entrance of the cave.

Gamatetsu puts the scroll down, "We're here! Let's hurry up and learn to jutsu before the teachers and Anbu find us!" Unbeknownst to them, the Hokages, human and monkey, watch their progress through the infamous Hokage Crystal Ball. The academy students pour over the lists of jutsu, each finding a few to their liking.

They practice and memorize the hand signs for their selected Jutsu. Gamatetsu, not wanting to disturb the others, focuses quietly on his selected jutsu. Naruubi grins at the power of the forbidden jutsu and manages to memorize two along with his summoner.

Iruka and Akuri search the forest for them and finally find them. "There you are!" Akuri proclaims. Iruka frowns at them disapprovingly, "Do you four have any idea how much trouble you are in right now?"

Naruubi retorts, "What are you going to do, dispel me?" Iruka accidentally leaks out some killer intent which does not go unnoticed by the animalistic human, who instantly crouches into a stance usually seen when a cat is about to pounce on a mouse.

Gamatetsu says hurriedly, trying to prevent conflict, "But Master Ikuzim and Mizuki said that if I stole the Forbidden Scroll and learned to jutsu, than I'd pass the academy exam!"

"Mizuki/Ikuzim?" the teachers say simultaneously. They hear the sounds of leaves and thin branches being broken. "Get down!" Iruka shouts, the rabbit and human managing to neutralize the giant shuriken with replacement jutsu. "What are you doing?" the rabbit and his summon shout.

The gray squirrel pulls two more giant shuriken from its tail. "I told you not to tell anyone, Gamatetsu. You should have listened." Mizuki smirks evilly and draws his own shuriken. "Give me the scroll and you pass."

"Don't give them the scroll no matter what!" the white rabbit declares. "He's a traitor trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll!" Iruka nods in agreement. Three giant shuriken plunge into the backs of the summon and his master. Unlike human summoner/animal summons, only voluntary dispelling to go back to the summon world, being dispelled by the owner forcibly, or being killed can get rid of human summons. Iruka spits up blood as he lays over Naruto and Gamatetsu. "Run!" he whispers. Red starts to drip from the rabbit's white fur. "Get out of here! I'll slow him down," Akuri says in a raspy voice. The two young toads hop away as fast as their legs will take them. The two humans lunge at Mizuki and Ikuzim, launching a handful of shuriken. The teachers easily deflect the sharp projectiles, but when they look back, the humans and toads are gone, as are the other instructors.

Mizuki henges as Iruka and runs after Gamatetsu, "Give me the scroll, Gamatetsu! We can't let Mizuki get his hands on it!"

"Okay, teacher," the plump frog says quickly as he hops closer to him. At the last second, he kicks the teacher into a tree and lands with the scroll on his back. "Go away, Mizuki."

The silver haired traitor drops the henge and glares, "How did you know it was me?"

"Easily," Gamatetsu says as he disappears to be replaced with a badly bleeding Akuri. "My summon is slowing down your master. Who do you two work for?" The scroll turns into a log.

Mizuki glares at him hatefully, "The Snake King, but you won't live long enough to tell anyone else!" He throws his last giant shuriken at the white rabbit, who is mostly red by now. Suffering from blood loss, he is too weak to move. The shuriken snaps in half and falls to the ground just short of the rabbit. Gamatetsu appears with Naruto at his side.

Gamatetsu states slowly, "Touch my teacher again…" The summoner and summon finish simultaneously, "We'll kill you!"

"Yeah, right! Two academy students who can't even pass the class are no match for me!" Mizuki proclaims haughtily.

Naruto growls, "Watch us. Multishadow clone jutsu!"

"You already knew that one," Mizuki says suspiciously.

Naruto smirks, "And I learned at least one more."

Gamatetsu draws out four scrolls from his belt and tosses onto the ground. He opens them with a hand sign, showing lots of hard candy. "What are you going to do with that, Gamatetsu?" Mizuki mocks. "Stuff me to death?"

"Something like that," the toad replies. "Candy Golem rise!" He slowly does a few hand signs and the candy slowly pulls together and stands up as a seven foot tall hard candy stick figure with gumdrops as eyes and a nose and a piece of licorice as the mouth. "Sick'em, candy!" shouts Gamatetsu.

The candy Golem slowly stomps towards the teacher, flexing the jawbreaker knuckles and super sour gumballs in the fingertips. Mizuki stares at the giant in shock, having seen Gamatetsu, of all people, make it. The Naruto clones shout, "Now!" They all fly at the poor teacher, punching and kicking him wildly from all directions. Mizuki doesn't stand a chance. Once they have pummeled him to the point where he can't move anymore, they back away, just in time for the Golem to arrive. Mizuki looks up at the impassive candy monster and audibly whimpers.

"Smash him," Gamatetsu says coldly. "He tried to kill Master Akuri." The Golem slowly nods. The last thing that Mizuki sees before passing out is the rock-hard hand coming down on his face. Once the teacher is beaten until he can't be recognized and most of his major bones are broken, the yellowish toad calls his Golem back. He cancels the jutsu and the candy falls onto the scrolls. Using the last of his small chakra reserves, he seals the candy into his scrolls. He whispers, "I Knew bringing along so much food with me all the time would save me someday." Akuri tries to laugh, but it hurts too much. Gamatetsu's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls over asleep. Naruto dispels his clones and the overwhelming rush of information from the clones knocks him out.

Anbu drop from the trees and carry the academy instructor to the hospital while delivering Gamatetsu back to his home along with a forehead protector saying that he passed the Final Exam. The ninja take the Forbidden Scroll back to the Hokage Tower where they place it under Much Higher security than before.

**Meanwhile, with Ikuzim:**

The rogue squirrel is thrown back with slashes across his chest and arms. He raises his tail as a shield and throws another shuriken at the advancing human. Naruubi swats it aside with ease and continues stalking towards his former teacher. "You piss me off," Naruubi growls. Gamakichi hops up behind him.

Ikuzim notices the toad and shouts, "Earth Style: Mud Dragon!" The ground erupts below the toad and his summon as a huge dirt dragon swallows them. The squirrel smirks until the side of the dragon is ripped open and Gamakichi and Naruubi fall out.

Long lava claws (think Predator, only lava) extend from each of the red toad's wrists. They glow in the dark forest. "I'm tired of you, Master Ikuzim!" he says unhappily. He pushes the claws into the ground and smiles mischievously. The toad pulls the claws back out, adding more dirt and fire to the claws, tripling their size. He lunges at his former instructor viciously. Ikuzim holds up his last giant shuriken but the claws slice right through it and rake across his chest. "Earth and Fire Style Combo: Lava Claw Fury Slash!" he shouts. The claws merge into one huge claw. Sharp fiery edges push out of the claw tips and Gamakichi pushes the claw down on the squirrel.

Ikuzim holds his tail up to block it, putting up a minor chakra shield with his fur. To his dismay, the claw tears through his tail with ease and rips open his stomach. The fire clone and water clone of Naruubi hold their swords defensively on either side of the original. "Let's finish this!" they shout. Ikuzim cries out as the fire blade pierces his heart and the water blade pierces his brain. The clones disappear and Naruubi catches Gamakichi as he collapses. The small toad mutters sleepily, "Remind me not to do the Fury Slash unless I have plenty of chakra stored up and it's the finishing move."

"Got it, boss," Naruubi states as he hauls his partner up over his shoulder. Sprinting back towards the village, Naruubi murmurs to himself, "And I didn't even get to use the new jutsu I learned!" They are met at the village gates by a bandaged up Iruka. He waves to them and promises to treat them to ramen tomorrow. The wild human grins happily and carries Gamakichi back to the Toad Clan District.

Enma and Sarutobi sit around their desks and put the crystal ball away. "That was interesting," Sarutobi comments.

Enma nods, "Indeed, the boys have potential. We have to put them on teams tomorrow."

"Should we put them together on a team?" Sarutobi suggests as he strokes his beard thoughtfully.

The monkey king frowns, "No. We cannot have two powerhouses on the same team. Besides, I doubt any instructor could handle both Naruto and Naruubi."

"Good point," the old man agrees. "But, who is going to be on their teams?" Enma tells him what his ideas are and Sarutobi smiles. "That will work out well, I think, Enma."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**The Next Day: **

Iruka and Akuri sit in wheelchairs in front of the class. A pink furred panda asks loudly, "What happened to you, Masters?" Her pink-haired summon looks at the two teachers worriedly.

"We captured a traitor and he is in prison, awaiting execution," Akuri replies.

A small yellowish rabbit inquires, "Who was the traitor, and where is Master Mizuki and Ikuzim?" A cold gaze answers her question. The two toads exchange long, tired glances and sigh, bandages covering their arms and cheeks. The bunny glares at the toads, "How did you get hurt?"

"Passing the special Genin Exam, Oni," Gamatestsu says quietly. A low growl from Naruubi keeps her silent.

The older white rabbit calls over their talking, "It's time for you to be assigned to your teams!" The students be quiet and straighten up in their chairs to listen with the exception of the deer and his lazy companion.

"Team Seven will be Gamakichi the Toad, Arukas the Panda, Kovu the Panther, and their summons taught by Master Kenpo of the Wolf clan," the human teacher says loudly. Gamakichi groans and covers his face, Kovu stretches his claws irritably on his desk, and Arukas cheers loudly about being able to be with Kovu. Sakura and Sasuke mirrors the reactions of their summoners while Naruto tunes everything out, trying to come up with a clever prank for their new teacher.

Akuri the rabbit smiles and continues, "Team Nine is Flutter the Dragonfly, Yob Gub the Beetle, and Akamaru the Canine." Akamaru barks excitedly with his summon Kiba grinning widely. "Master Yuhi of the Praying Mantis clan and her summon Master Kurenai shall be in charge." The dragonfly shivers nervously but the beetle calmly pats her on the back between the wings to calm her down.

"It will be fine," Yob Gub murmurs quietly, large sunglasses covering its compound eyes. Shino does the same to Hinata until she stops looking nervous enough to pass out.

The human teacher continues where the other left off, alternating between announcing the teams. "Team Ten is Oni the Rabbit, Cloud the Deer, and Porky the Pig under the command of Rahfeeki the Baboon." The pair of teachers finishes off the list of teams and their teachers.

Naruubi growls, "What team am I on, Master Iruka and Master Akuri?" A watery version and a fire version of the boy appear on either side of him with their swords visible on their belts.

Akuri glances over the list slowly. "Ah yes! You do not have a team."

"What!" roars Naruubi, both of his clones drawing their weapons and taking a step forward.

Akuri raises an eyebrow, "You are on no team because you have been accepted for an apprenticeship with the best Konoha swordsman Kyonshee and his equally skilled summon Gekko Hayate." The clones take a step back and disappear in puffs of smoke.

The wild looking student grins wolfishly, "That works." Iruka sighs in relief while Akuri merely smiles.

Shortly afterwards, the Jonin start arriving. A tall praying mantis appears in the corner of the room silently and says, "My team, meet me at Training Ground 12." She disappears in a flurry of flowers with her white and red clothed summon.

A few minutes later, a blue wolf about the size of a pony steps into the room and looks around briefly. "Mine, on the roof in five minutes." He steps back out without another word.

'_What a weird guy,_' thinks Gamakichi. He hops after him quickly with his teammates in tow.

When the teachers take their teams away, the door opens to reveal a short red-furred fox and a sword-wielding human behind him. "Naruubi," the fox states solemnly. "Come with me if you wish to learn the ways of the sword. If not, than do not waste my time." He turns around and walks away using small cane. His tail waves back and forth behind him. Naruubi's eyes narrow and he stares after him for a moment before running after him. Gamatetsu hurriedly hops after him calling for him to slow down. The yellowish toad leaves a trail of skittles in his wake.

**On the Roof: **

Kenpo observes them silently while the children line up in front of him. His impassive gaze sends shivers up Akuras' spine. She speaks up, "Nice to meet you, Master Kenpo."

"Tell me about yourselves," the wolf says brusquely as he leans down to take a closer look at them. Seeing their blank looks, he continues, "I am Jonin level ninja Kenpo of the Wolves. I have few likes, more dislikes than likes; and I have no interest in fan girls, broody little kittens who cannot take no for an answer, and hyperactive pranksters who have no discipline. I have no dreams anymore." They stare at him owlishly. A low growl snaps them out of it.

The pink panda says happily, "I am Arukas of the Pandas! I like…" she looks over at Kovu as if she were eyeing a juicy piece of bamboo. "I dislike stupid frogs who give the love of my life a hard time just because he's jealous! My dreams are…" She looks over at him again and giggles, causing Kovu's fur to stand up on end a little and his claws to extend into the ground. Her summon mirrors her actions, only towards Sasuke.

Kovu hisses while glaring at the panda, "I am Kovu, last of the proud Cat Clan. I have very few likes, a lot of dislikes, and my dream is to kill a certain man and any of his accomplices." The large wolf gazes down at the panther cub and shakes his head lightly before turning to the orange toad. Sasuke nods in agreement to his summoner's dream.

"I'm Gamakichi!" the young toad announces. "I love ramen, pranks, and fruit flies! I dislike getting in trouble for things that they can't prove that I did. My dream is to grow up like my pa and be Hokage!"

Naruto grins and puffs out his chest, "Me too! I'm going to be the best ninja you'll ever see!"

"Whatever," Kenpo grunts. Naruto and Gamakichi fall over with a crash, anime style. "Tomorrow, you will all meet me at Training Ground 11 at six o'clock sharp. If you eat anything, you'll probably be too slow to avoid getting eaten. You'll be tested by me to see if you have what it takes to be under my command. Even you, Panther cub. Now, git!" The three hurry away. After they are out of sight, he chuckles, "Amusing critters, I'll give them that."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

**Early the Next Day: **

Gamakichi yawns tiredly and looks over at his summon who is sleeping beside him on the ground. Naruto snores loudly with his bright orange jacket over his face. The panda chews on some bamboo while her pink haired girl summon stalks Sasuke. Anytime the panda or Sakura creeps near enough to the panther and his summon to touch, Kovu hisses, slashing at them with his claws. Sasuke leans back against his summoner's fur and closes his eyes. "Stay away, fan girls," Kovu meows as menacing as he can. The panda's ears droop and she concentrates on her bamboo shoot.

A small whirlwind of leaves surrounds them and they have to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed as the large wolf slams onto the ground. He glances around with his single eye and snarls, "On your feet! We begin the Genin Test now!" Gamakichi rubs his eyes tiredly as Naruto slowly staggers to his feet.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?" shouts Naruto angrily.

Kenpo stares down at the boy and barks harshly, "Talk to me like that again, human pup, and I will eat you where you stand." Naruto glares up at him, not intimidated in the least. The wolf's eyes not leaving the blonde loud mouth, the instructor states coldly, "Those that don't follow rules are trash. Those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash. The academy was to weed out those too weak to be ninja. My Genin test will determine whether or not you are worthy of being my companions. If you fail my test, you will be subjected to whatever punishment comes to mind."

"But, Master Kenpo, I thought that when we got our headbands, we became ninja!" Sakura says politely. She shivers when Kenpo turns and stares down at her.

The wolf punches the ground beside her, leaving a deep paw print, and growls quietly, "You have the head knowledge but no experience. Right now, you'd die in a combat situation. Don't speak again unless you have something intelligent to say." He turns to glare at all three of them. His tail lifts with a slight jingle and he calls out, "These two bells on my tail have to be taken. The two that get the bells remain as my students. The one that doesn't get it is sent back to the Academy. Go!" The Panda and her summon quickly disappear into the bushes while Kovu and Sasuke leap into the trees. Gamakichi looks around slowly and then stares back at Kenpo. "I thought I told you to go," Kenpo growls with his back still towards them.

"Don't you look down on me, you overgrown mutt!" Naruto shouts. He forms dozens of shadow clones and they rush him. Gamakichi spits out fireball after fireball while hopping onto the head of one of the Naruto's and holding on for dear life. The wolf stomps on the ground with his back feet, causing the ground to shake and distort under the clones. Several of them trip and dispel while the others jump over the distorted ground and continue charging with loud war whoops. Gamakichi leaps off of the Naruto's head and reaches out for the bells. He grins triumphantly as his fingers graze the bells, only to be slammed into the ground by the instructor's tail.

Kenpo jingles the bells high above Gamakichi's head and snarls, "You and your summon work together well. However, it will take more than two of you to take me down." He kicks Gamakichi and Naruto into the forest with a strong back kick.

**On the Outskirts of the Clearing: **

The slick black panther sticks to the side of a tree with his claws and purrs quietly to Sasuke, "Ready?" The Uchiha nods and they leap into the clearing. The black haired human boy throws shuriken and kunai at the large one eyed wolf while Kovu pounces on his tail. The shuriken and kunai impact and Kovu sinks his claws into the large wolf when suddenly he disappears in a puff of smoke and they find themselves wrestling a large tree branch from the nearby foliage.

They hear a low growl behind them and slowly look straight up to see Kenpo towering over them. They quickly launch kunai at him while retreating to a safe distance. "Now!" Kovu meows loudly. Sasuke nods and runs through hand signs. He finishes it by holding his fingers to his mouth and exhaling a large fireball. Kenpo raises an eyebrow and seems to disappear. He reappears on the other side of the fireball and swipes the children with his paw, sending them flying into the treetops. Kovu solidifies the theory that cats always land on their feet…even though their heads are allowed to bash into the first tree that crosses their path before reaching the ground, as the young panther so aptly proved. Sasuke catches him and they leap away across the branches to regroup and strategize.

**Under a Bush: **

Arukas groans pitifully at her white and black fur being covered in dirt but chews on her bamboo shoot nonetheless. The pink haired summon whispers in her ear and they both nod. They look around for the new sensei but he is out of sight. They stand up out of the bushes and sigh in relief. "You seem very relaxed for someone about to die," a deep voice rumbles from behind them. They turn around and come face to face with Kenpo looking into their eyes with his eyepatch up. His usually covered eye shows an empty eye socket with the exception of a small swirling black orb in the middle of it. They stare into the black sphere and suddenly the world changes around them. They look around frantically to see the forest covered in blazing red flames. The pair of kunoichi gasp in horror as they watch Kovu and Sasuke writhe in the flames and screaming in agony.

They watch as their crushes crumble into ashes. Simultaneously, they faint.

Kenpo pulls his eye patch back over his eye with a paw and stares down disappointedly at the two girls. "Pathetic. Even using the Lion's Bane, you should be able to break out of such a simple genjutsu." He trots off into the forest, following the scent of the other Genin.

Naruto drops next to Sasuke and whispers loudly, "Sasuke! I need your help!"

"Go away, dobe!" snaps the other boy grumpily. Kovu growls in agreement.

Gamakichi pokes out of Naruto's wild head of hair and says quietly, "There is no way we can take on a Jonin of any clan with just us. We need more if we are going to get those bells."

"What about Sakura and Arakas?" inquire Kovu.

Sasuke frowns, "Those two don't matter. They will hold us back in our quest for revenge." Kovu bears his teeth slightly but nods in agreement.

Gamakichi replies coldly, "They are going to be on our team, you stuck up kitty cats! We need to hunt her down, as the natural 'hunters' that you are, and then find that panda!" Kovu's fur stands on end and he hisses at the obnoxious toad. He turns to walk away when the toad announces, "Fine! I'll find her before you do and show that toads are better trackers than you stupid cats! No wonder all of you were wiped out!" Kovu snarls, sniffs the air once, and sprints in the general direction of the panda and her summon.

Naruto looks up at the toad on top of his head. "You're really smart, Gamakichi."

"I know," smirks the red toad. "Now catch up with them!"

Naruto nods quickly and answers, "Right!" He jumps from tree branch to tree branch and follows Kovu and Sasuke.

**Five Minutes Later: **

Kenpo pauses to sniff the ground and frowns. He sniffs up a tree and then on the branch. He smells the nearby branches and almost laughs, though it comes out as a snort. "I guess these runts aren't completely hopeless. But they'll never pass my test alive!" The old wolf leaps after them, keeping a safe distance apart. He makes a shadow clone with a twitch of his paw and sends it out into the forest. Smirking slightly, the battle hardened ninja changes his course.

The two boys find the unconscious panda and the pink haired girl next to her. The girls share identical horrified expressions on their faces. Gamakichi and two Naruto shadow clones shake them awake. The girls wake up and the first things that their eyes rest upon are the panther and the Uchiha. Sakura squeals, "Sasuke!" She tackle hugs him, but he manages to side step at the last minute. The small panda picks up Kovu and squeezes him tightly.

Arukas the panda says worriedly, "I'm so glad you're not dead! I saw Master Kenpo, and then you were dying in flames!"

Meanwhile, the young panther is struggling and clawing to get free. He finally manages to loosen her grip enough to slip away. "Never touch me again!" he meows irritably. "You are so annoying!"

Sakura looks up at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. "Ditto," Sasuke states.

Gamakichi rolls his eyes. "Come on, people! We need to work together if we are going to stand a chance against that old mongrel!"

Naruto glances at Sakura sadly but nods in agreement. "Sasuke, Sakura, we need to defeat the wolf. If he sends us back, I'll go back."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in surprise. He meets Naruto's steady gaze. The unspoken message of "Hurt her and you will die" gets across loud and clear. He nods to Naruto and walks towards the clearing with Kovu. "Let's get going, dobe. We're going to need to catch him off guard if we are to win."

"Alright, teme," Naruto smirks. The rest of them follow the two rivaling boys through the forest with Gamakichi and Kovu exchanging dirty glances. Unseen in the trees above, Kenpo watches.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


End file.
